revolver_golden_gods_awardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternative Press Music Awards 2015
The 2015 (2nd) Alternative Press Music Awards were held on July 22, 2015, at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. Performers Presenters The following presented: *Cody Carson of Set It Off, Ben Barlow of Neck Deep, and Juilet Simms - presented Best Vocalist Award *Kevin Lyman - presented Icon Award *Drama Club - introduced Black Veil Brides *Miss May I - presented Best International Band Award *Trace Cyrus and Mason Musso of Metro Station - introduced PVRIS *Corey Taylor of Slipknot and Stone Sour - presented Vangaurd Award *Loz Taylor of While She Sleeps, Josh Scogin of '68, and Craig Mabbit of Escape the Fate - presented Best Bassist Award *Beartooth - introduced Pierce the Veil *Jonny Hawkins of Nothing More, Buddy Nielsen of Senses Fail, and Joe Boynton of Transit - presented Artist Philanthropic Award *Derek Sanders of Mayday Parade, Dan Lambton of Real Friends, Kevin Jordan of This Wild Life, and Patty Walters of As It Is - presented Best Live Band Award *New Years Day - introduced Motionless In White *Trevor Wentworth of Our Last Night and Brian Anthony Joyce of Major League - presented Best Drummer Award *Shinedown - presented Best Fandom Award *Silverstein - introduced Sum 41 *We Came As Romans - presented Best Music Video Award *Every Time I Die - introduced Taking Back Sunday *Christofer Drew of Never Shout Never, Nik Bruzzese of Man Overboard, and Bryce Avary of The Rocket Summer - presented Song of the Year Award *Ben Bruce of Asking Alexandria - introduced Halestorm *The Amity Affliction - presented Best Underground Band *Matty Mullins and Kellen McGregor of Memphis May Fire - introduced Simple Plan *Crossfaith - presented Most Dedicated Fans Awards *State Champs - introduced New Found Glory *Winston McCall of Parkway Drive, Jake Luhrs of August Burns Red, and Michael Bohn of Issues - presented Best Guitarist Award *New Politics - introduced Panic! At the Disco *Motion City Soundtrack - presented Breakthrough Band *The Wonder Years - presented Artist of the Year Award *Corey Graves - presented Album of the Year Award *Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat of All Time Low - introduced Weezer Awards 'Special Merit Awards' Icon Award *'X' Vanguard Award *'Rob Zombie' Best Fandom *Fall Out Boy *twenty one pilots *'5 Seconds of Summer' *Panic! At the Disco *All Time Low *The 1975 General Awards Best Vocalist *Tyler Carter of Issues *Vic Fuentes of Pierce the Veil *Lynn Gunn of PVRIS *Adam Lazzara of Taking Back Sunday *Jeremy McKinnon of A Day to Remember *'Hayley Williams of Paramore' Best International Band *'The 1975 (United Kingdom)' *The Amity Affliction (Australia) *Marmozets (United Kingdom) *New Politics (Denmark) *Northlane (Australia) *Crossfaith (Japan) Best Bassist *Kyle Fasel of Real Friends *Jeph Howard of The Used *Ryan Jay Johnson of letlive. *'Zack Merrick of All Time Low' *Devin "Ghost" Sola of Motionless In White *Dallon Weekes of Panic! At the Disco Artist Philanthropic Award *Andrew McMahon In the Wilderness (Dear Jack Foundation) *Bayside (The Human Rights Campaign) *Koji (Doctors Without Borders) *Jake Luhrs of August Burns Red (HeartSupport) *Simple Plan (The Simple Plan Foundation) *'Taking Back Sunday (American Cancer Society)' Best Live Band *'A Day to Remember' *letlive. *Panic! At the Disco *Paramore *twenty one pilots *The Wonder Years Best Drummer *Cyrus Bolooki of New Found Glory *'Rian Dawson of All Time Low' *Jake Garland of Memphis May Fire *Adam Gray of Texas In July *Matt Greiner of August Burns Red *Luke Holland of The Word Alive Best Music Video *'"Drown" by Bring Me the Horizon' *"End of Me" by A Day to Remember *"Centuries" by Fall Out Boy *"Your Graduation" by Modern Baseball *"St. Patrick" by PVRIS *"Why Worry" by Set It Off Song of the Year *"Beaten In Lips" by Beartooth *"Reincarnate" by Motionless In White *"I Don't Love You Anymore" by Real Friends *"Why Worry" by Set It Off *'"Kick Me" by Sleeping With Sirens' *"My House" by PVRIS Best Underground Band *'Being as an Ocean' *The Hotelier *Knuckle Puck *Major League *State Champs *Tigers Jaw Most Dedicated Fans *'All Time Low (Hustlers)' *Crown the Empire (The Runaways) *Fall Out Boy (Overcast Kids) *Motionless In White (Creatures) *Paramore (Parafamily) *twenty one pilots (Skeleton Clique) Best Guitarist *Arun Bali of Saves the Day *Jordan Buckley of Every Time I Die *'Tony Perry of Pierce the Veil' *Kevin Skaff of A Day to Remember *Will Swan of Dance Gavin Dance *Jacky Vincent of Falling In Reverse Breakthrough Band *Beartooth *Echosmith *Modern Baseball *Neck Deep *'PVRIS' *This Wild Life Artist of the Year *Against Me! *Black Veil Brides *Crown the Empire *'Issues' *Of Mice & Men *Motionless In White *New Found Glory *Slipknot *Taking Back Sunday *Weezer Album of the Year *''Disgusting'' from Beartooth *''Black Veil Brides'' from Black Veil Brides *''Descensus'' from Circa Survive *''From Parts Unknown'' from Every Time I Die *''Stomachaches'' from Frank Iero and the Cellabration *''Hesitant Alien'' from Gerard Way *''Issues'' from Issues *''Rooms of the House'' from La Dispute *''The Hunting Party'' from Linkin Park *''Maybe This Place Is the Same and We're Just Changing'' from Real Friends Artists with Multiple Nominations The following artists have received multiple nominations: *Four: All Time Low, A Day to Remember, Motionless In White, PVRIS *Three: Beartooth, Fall Out Boy, Issues, Panic! At the Disco, Paramore, Real Friends, Taking Back Sunday, twenty one pilots *Two: The 1975, August Burns Red, Black Veil Brides, Crown the Empire, Every Time I Die, letlive., Modern Baseball, New Found Glory, Pierce the Veil, Set It Off The following artists have received multiple awards: *Three: All Time Low Category:Award Shows